Our Mate
by Harco8059
Summary: Draco wants to live a new life and he takes Blaise with him.
1. Prologue

Our Mate

Rating: M

Pairings: Jacob/Draco and Edward/Draco minor Other Pairs and one sided Harry/Draco, Edward/Bella and Jacob/Bella

Warning: M/M, MPREG, Jealous!Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight and its characters.

Summary: Draco wants to live a new life and he takes Blaise with him.

**AN: Beta-ed by dragonfire7654321**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

What?" Blaise can't help but shout.

He knows that Draco is in love with Fucking Golden Boy, the one who killed the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard still living, the Boy Who Lived, the famous and gorgeous Harry Potter.

He knows that his best friend is still in love with that pathetic Golden Boy. He knows that and yet, he still can't believe what Draco just said to him.

"Do I have to repeat myself Blaise? I said I want to go somewhere, somewhere secluded and somewhere where I can't hear about Harry and his worthless marriage." Draco sighed, feeling miserable for the past few days after he read about the Boy Who Lived and the she-weasel's marriage. He can't take it anymore, he can't bear to hear, read and let alone watch their so called Happy Marriage.

Blaise looked at Draco sadly and sighed.

"So, where would you go?"

"I found a place in America, It was called Forks"

"Forks? Are there Spoons?" he smirked at his best friend.

"Shut it Blaise, I've read it in the books. it's a good place to stay."

"But that's a muggle place, Dray."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Draco stands up and starts to pack. He already talked to his parents about this and surprisingly, they agreed but only under one condition.

"Can you survive it? I mean do your parents know about this? Are they coming with you? You can't go there; you don't even know how to live as a muggle Dray and you hate muggles remember?" Blaise was trying to change Draco's mind. He doesn't like the idea, 'Draco living as muggle' He's a pureblood for Merlin's sake and a Malfoy. He loved Draco like a younger brother.

"Yes, I can and I will survive as a muggle. Yes, my parents know about this and they agreed. No, I don't hate muggles; not anymore since Granger already prove herself and let us understand that muggles are worthy to be a companion. No, I won't go alone since your coming with me" he finished and waited for Blaise to take all the information.

He starts to count '1…2…3…4'

"WHAT? I'M COMING WITH YOU?"

"You heard me, Blaise"

"NO FUCKING WAY."

"YES FUCKING WAY."

"I CAN'T LIVE AS A MUGGLE; I CAN'T LEAVE MY PARENTS AND WHAT ABOUT PANSY? SHE WOULD SURELY KILL ME WHEN SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS"

"Blaise, calm down."

"CALM DOWN? I'M BLOODY COOL AND PERFECTLY CALM DOWN."

"No you're not." Draco whispered broken heartily.

"Draco… I…"

"I guess I'm going alone, huh?"

"Draco… wait…"

"I'll owl you when I get there" Draco made to move towards his door when he heard Blaise's voice again.

"Fine…" Blaise whispered.

Draco turned around and smirked inwardly.

"What?"

"I said FINE. I go with you."

"Really?" Draco's eyebrow rose elegantly.

"YES, I'm BLOODY GOING WITH YOU"

"You don't need to shout."

Blaise glared at his best friend while Draco grinned at him.

"We'll meet after three hours, I have preparation to make." Blaise explained. He really can't let Draco go alone to an unknown place. The only problem is what the hell would he tell Pansy? Because he knows his parents would understand him.

Draco let his smirk slip out of his face when he heard Blaise apparate back to his Manor.

'It's good to be a Slytherin'

TBC...

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Beta-ed by dragonfire7654321**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Life<p>

"All set, Blaise?" Draco asked his best friend.

Blaise nodded, he still thought it was a bad idea.

He just found out that the blond did lie to their parents. The smaller teen told them they would be staying in France for a few months for other reasons. He doesn't want to know what other lies Draco was spilling to their parents. All he knews is, they both were so screwed if their parents found out the truth.

Miraculously, he found himself to lying in front of his fire call to Pansy.

_Flashback_

"_I thought you said your parents know about this?" Blaise hissed._

_Draco regarded him calmly._

"_I told them half of my plan" he merely shrugged._

_The itatlian raised an eyebrow, coaxing him to enlighten him further._

"_I told them I'll go back to France but only in a muggle place, I also told them I want a few months freedom without them caring my ass and they agreed but only one condition" a pause._

_He already had a feeling he knows what the condition is so he choose to continue "It means your condition is to bring me along with you? And lie with you?"_

_The blond just nodded and grins while his best friend just sighed and thought 'I can never say no to him, can I?'_

"_Fine"_

"_Fine? What?"_

"_Fine, I'll help you lie to our both parents and Pansy"_

"_Yes!"_

"_But if we are found out that we are lying to them, I'll be the one who screws you over. Got it?"_

_Draco nods but also smirked at him._

_They both know, he will never hurt his bestfriend._

_End of Flashback_

At first, Draco and Blaise went to a small muggle village in France called Gordes just in case their parents decided to trail them. They bought an elegant cottage and when they confirmed that no one was watching or following them; the blond cast a spell of illusion that will look just like them to the two elves they bought from an auction. The smaller teen also instructed the elves on what to do and what to say, he also told them if ever their parents or close friends find the cottage, they should inform them as fast as possible. He also gave their real address to the elves and made them swear that they will never tell anyone where they are.

After two hours of instructing and also threatening the poor elves. Draco and Blaise floo'd from their cottage to their new house in forks which the blond bought a month ago. It's a regular size house that makes normal muggles happy but for the two wizards, it was the size of their room.

Blaise snorted in disgust.

"This is it?"

Draco nodded.

"Can we at least cast a spell to make this space wider and bigger?"

The blond just shakes his head and answered "No, I think this is enough"

"What?"

"We don't have house elves-"

"What no house elves?"

"- We should also cook on our own -"

"Cook?"

"- Clean also –"

"What?"

"- Do the laundry and some other stuff"

"We're not house elves Draco, We don't do things. We order them"

Draco looked at Blaise pleadingly, he looked like a cute angel when he does that and Blaise couldn't resist that look. "Blaise, We… I want a new life; I know I'm asking too much from you but please help me." he nibbled his lips and continue "Please give me few months to forget and recover after that I'll do whatever you want. Please"

'Ughhh that look again' Blaise cursed at himself for giving in again. "What about the N.E.W.T.S?"

Draco's face brighten "I already asked my father, he said that the ministry of magic gave us the right to take our N.E.W.T.S even though we're not at school for the moment"

The italian just shakes his head in amusement; he almost forgot that the Malfoy's are one of the most powerful and richest families in Wizarding world. They can have anything they want or need.

'Well. Almost everything.' the Italian thought about Potter, the only person that his best friend loved but can't have at the same time.

He closely observes the house; it's a two story house with a balcony. All the things are made from muggles, there were two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room and living room.

The taller teen nodded "It's more acceptable for commoners but not too bad for my taste"

The other just grins at him "Of course, I'm the one who designs it"

"Hmmm… Figures"

"Ah I almost forgot starting tomorrow we'll be attending to our new school"

Blaise looks at him, eyes wide and jaw drop.

Draco just smirked but he continues "It's obviously a muggle school; we'll be eleventh grade at their year, I already enrolled ourselves and bought the things we've needed. The school is a ten or fifteen minute drive, class starts at 8am and ends at 3pm, we have almost the same subjects and time except for English, Oh and the school is called Forks High School" after that; he went upstairs to his room, bringing his things with him and locks himself up, leaving a shocked Blaise in the living room.

"School?... Enrolled?... Drive?... English? …Forks What?... Oh Bloody Hell"

* * *

><p>Jacob Black gazes upon the stars.<p>

He had lots of things to think and that includes Bella.

Yesterday, Bella went back to Phoenix, Arizona for the whole week to visit some friends and her mother. His feelings for Bella were changing suddenly, for the past few days of thinking and reviewing his feelings and heart, he came to the conclusion that he didn't love Bella the way he loved her before and the only thing that he felt for her is plainly platonic. He strangely and easily accepted it and thinks it is probably the best for the three of them.

But he has a feeling that his true mate is coming close to him and he is excited and also nervous at the same time. Werewolves don't care what gender their mates are, as long they imprinted their chosen mates. He is also strangely excited for tomorrow, he didn't know the reason but he had a feeling that tomorrow was a special and unforgettable day of his life. He took a final look at the stars before going back to his house.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen has doubts.<p>

For the past months, he and Bella are together. This is the first time he felt doubt about his mate and himself. He feels there is something wrong about their relationship, something lacking and it is very important. He is also beginning to hear some thoughts from Bella. It's not really clear but he can hear it and all those thoughts are either for him or Jacob or marriage or sex. He didn't know what to act or what to say.

'Thankfully, Bella is not here'

Before the thought of Bella leaving, his heart ached, body and soul but now, he didn't feel the aches, it only feels lonely. Lonely, like a friend leaving him and not his potential mate leaving him or something like that.

He groaned at the thought.

'Is my love for Bella really that weak?'

But for an unknown reason, he doesn't feel guilty about his new feelings. He also feels that tomorrow was special and that he shouldn't miss it.

'I wonder what's so special about tomorrow?'

To be continue…

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Beta-ed by dragonfire7654321**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Meeting<p>

"Draco, Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Blaise asks while he points at the black Chevy Aveo5.

"Umm… Not sure" a calm reply.

"What?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how to drive Blaise"

The Italian feels a headache is coming. He brings his right hand to massage his forehead.

"So?"

"So?"

"What should we do? Are you telling me that we should walk from here to the bloody school you're talking about? No fucking way" Blaise exclaimed.

The smaller of the two looks at him with a blank look while the other just feels the headache.

A really bad headache.

"Blaise, even though I don't know how to drive this; I know the spell to make thing moves alright. So chill"

Blaise gaped at him and muttered "Oh"

* * *

><p>"Is this the school?"<p>

"Yeah"

"It's pretty small for a school"

"Your right"

"Damn. I hate muggle clothes"

"Me too"

"I hate muggles"

"…"

"I hate this place"

"…"

"I hate Harry Potter"

BINGO

"Merlin, Blaise. Stop whining like a bloody hippogriff"

The taller teen smirks "I got you didn't I?"

Draco glares at him and passes him without a second glance.

"Hey!"

He hears Blaise calling him but he didn't care, he was clearly still sore about the 'Potter' subject. People are beginning to notice and stare at him.

'To see new faces are rare for them?' Draco growled.

He turns to the right and the next thing he realizes he was sent to the ground while his best friend caught him.

"Dray"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" a manly voice reaches Draco's ears and a manly hand reaches into his view.

When he looked up, he immediately glares at the person who bumps him. He can't help but notices the shock look that the idiot stranger gives him.

The stranger is tall, very tall with nice toned and well built body. He had a very handsome face with brown eyes and black hair. Probably one of the good looking guys that the blond boy has ever seen.

He glared at the guy and also the hand that was offered to him but reluctantly takes it.

"Draco" Blaise started but was cut off when the smaller teen glares at him.

"Ah… Hello" a new stranger interrupts them.

He is also good looking but not as good looking as the first one. He is muscular with a goofy grin on his face besides him is another stranger who also has looks, tall but thin.

'Is it me? Or I'm the shortest guy in here? Bugger' Draco thought miserably. He really hates when people are so tall that he have to look up. It's official, he hates his height.

"I'm Quil Ateara, this is Embry Call…" he touches the shoulder of the guy beside him who nodded at them.

"And this is Jacob Black" he then touches the right shoulder of the guy who bumped Draco.

The 'Jacob' guy was still staring at Draco dazedly.

"Ah… Hi?" Blaise answered awkwardly while Draco narrowed his eyes, he really doesn't like people who are too friendly for his tastes.

"You guys new here? Haven't seen you around" The 'Quil' guy questioned them.

Draco raises an eyebrow "Too friendly?"

Quil smirked "Too curious"

'I guess I can play with them' Draco thought and Blaise seems to be thinking the same as him.

"Yeah, we're new" Blaise answered "I'm Blaise Zabini and this is Draco Malfoy"

"From where?"

"Oh! look at the time. We should be moving Blaise or we'll be late" the blond said with fake surprise on his pretty face.

"What class?" This time it's Jacob who asked and that surprise them all.

Gray meets brown.

"Math" Draco replies.

Jacob gave him a warm and big smile "It's also my class, I'll walk you there"

'I think it's not bad to accept his offer' the wizard nodded.

He turns to the other guys "I'll see you guys later"

"Okay" Quil answered while Embry nodded.

When the three of them are out of sight.

Quil says "Hey, did you see Jacob's face when he saw the small blond?"

"Yeah, I wonder if…."

Quil shrugged "Let's ask him later"

* * *

><p>They are still in the hall, Jacob decided to break the silence.<p>

"So where are you from? If you don't mind." His heart is beating like crazy and his starting to sweat under a cold weather. He just imprinted a guy.

Damn. He didn't know what to think. Werewolves don't care about gender. So it's okay to imprint a male but he didn't expect that his soon to be mate to be here, right beside him. He can smell his soon to be mate scent and double damn, Draco smells heaven and flowers collide. Even his aura is refreshing for Jacob. This is the first time Jacob feels this way. His emotions were in a rollercoaster ride, he doesn't know whether to jump for joy or giggle like a maniac or take Draco in his arms and never let go.

Now, that he found his mate he would never let anyone take Draco from him. 'So that's the reason for my sudden change in his feelings for Bella. My real mate is here. Beside me' He grinned widely not knowing that the two wizards were looking at him like he was insane.

"We're from England." Blaise choose to answer.

Jacob just hums.

The Italian notices he was being ignored. He also notices that the guy keeps glancing at Draco every second.

Blaise smirked 'Someone got a crush'

"So 'Draco' right? Is this your first time in Forks?" Jacob will do everything for Draco to acknowledge his presence and talk to him. He doesn't want his secret let out. Not yet. He wants to be friends with Draco first, get to know him and let Draco knows him. He wants to prove to himself that he can treasure Draco like a an extinct jewel.

"Second. The first time was two months ago." Draco answered truthfully.

"Ah, I see. Here we are." Jacob stops at the door and opens it, waiting for Draco to walk in first.

The blond just raises an eyebrow while Blaise continues to smirk.

* * *

><p>Edward notices a few new things.<p>

There are two vacant sits.

One is near the window and the other one is between him and Black.

'Transferees?'

Then suddenly for an unknown reason, his heart starts to beat like crazy when the door opens. He sees Jacob and he knows that he is not the reason why his heart was beating like that. It would be disgusting. Then he sees that Jacob is waiting for someone to come in. He also notices the big grin that Jacob is giving to the person.

The smell in the air is different than usual. It smells like chocolates and strawberries combine.

When that person comes in. Edward feels his whole senses shut down. He only focuses on the angel in front of him.

The whole package of the angel was beyond of his imagination. The angel's body is small and fragile and that made Edward want to take him into his arms and never let go. He was pale but not as pale as him. He had blond hair, a perfect nose and cheekbones, his lips are very tempting at the moment and his eyes.

'Are they silver? Gray?'

The angel was probably the most beautiful person that Edward had ever seen. His thoughts of Bella and other things are the last thing on his mind right now.

The angel was talking to the teacher while the other new guy was behind him and Jacob went to his chair. His classmates attention was also on the new guys but he didn't care, all he wants is to know the name of the angel in front of him.

He practically hears all the thoughts of the people inside this room even Jacob but he can't hear anything at the angel and the new guy he was with. Well, he can hear some of the thoughts of the new guy but not all. It feels like there are barriers inside his head. The angel in the other hand, he can hear nothing.

'Could it be? Impossible'

The teacher turns to them and announces "Class, We have two transfer students from England"

"This is Blaise Zabini" he nodded at Blaise while the italian waves at his new classmates. "And this is Draco Malfoy" the teacher faces the blond while the young wizard nodded in return.

"Please make them feel comfortable"

"Okay" they answer.

'Draco?' Edward thought dreamily and tasting the sound of the name 'It's perfect for him'

"Mr. Zabini, you can sit there near the window" the teacher pointed at the vacant chair.

"And Mr. Malfoy, you can sit between Mr. Cullen and Mr. Black"

To be Continue….

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Beta-ed by dragonfire7654321**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The War for Love Begins<p>

After their teacher announced the sitting arrangement for Draco and Blaise, Draco moves to his respected sit, he senses the eyes of every student in the room and practically feel the envy or amusement.

The teacher gave an awkward cough that signals to the student that he was still in the classroom and the lesson was about to start. Little he did know, Jacob and Edward were still staring at Draco like he was an angel that was sent from above while the blond was trying his very best not to hex the two taller teens.

He managed to control his temper and just focus on the teacher in front of him who was discussing about triangles and angles and whatever else he was saying.

For what it is worth, he doesn't have a clue what to do.

Damn.

Wizard classes are far more entertaining than listening to this nonsense.

'I put this so called 'Math' to be my too boring subject' Draco thought gravely.

He spares a glance to Blaise and sees that his best friend is just as mystified him.

'Oh Blaise, you're not alone in this mate'

His muses were interrupted by a quite chuckle into his right side, by his reflexes he turns to his right side and met a pair of gold eyes.

'Gold eyes? Really?'

"Yes?" he asks politely.

Now, that he sees the guy up close, he can't help but think that this is guy is hot.

The guy has bronze colored hair, pale, gold eyes and slender but Draco can almost see muscles beneath those clothes. He unconsciously shudders at the way the guy stares at him

'Weird guy' Draco thought.

"Umm…" The guy awkwardly smooths the back of his head "Hello… I'm E-edward Cullen"

'Did he just stutter?' Draco blinked.

'Did I just stutter?' Edward asks himself 'Snap it out Edward. Don't embarrass yourself in front of him' He straightens himself and look deeply into those silver pools "I'm Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you"

He offers his right hand and offers a smile at Draco while the smaller boy looks at the hand and back at Edward's smiling face. He raises an eyebrow at him but he takes the offered hand and shakes it "Draco Malfoy" he answered simply.

Edward's smile widens while Jacob frowns at the scene. He didn't like the smile that Edward was giving to Draco nor the warm voice that Edward uses for Draco. 'Isn't he with Bella?'

His frown deepens when he notices the heated gaze that Edward is giving to His Draco.

His Draco?

Now, He is being possessive even though he just met Draco just an hour ago but a big part of him didn't give a fuck.

Draco is his future mate and he'll be damn if he let anyone touches his beloved. He decided to join the quite interaction between Draco and Edward.

"Umm Draco…" Draco turned around to face him.

'That's it Draco, See only me' he thought possessively then he gave Draco a charming smile that every girls fall for it even Bella.

Edward glares at him while he inwardly smirks from the small victory.

'Take that Vampire' he thought smugly.

"If you want, I can give you a tour around the school. I can show you where…." He didn't have time to finish when their teacher calls him.

"Mr. Black. Do you have something to share from the class?"

He gulped and looks at his teacher nervously "No Ma'am"

The teacher nodded "This is the first warning. Making new friends is good but I will not tolerate any student talking when I'm discussing something, understand?"

Jacob could only nod.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired and hungry" Blaise commented while on their way to the canteen.<p>

Blaise couldn't help but glance at Cullen and Black; the two taller teens are on each side of Draco while Blaise falls behind. In the end Cullen and Black became their tour guys for the day.

Even though Jacob was the first one to ask, Edward invited himself to join them in the tour.

Blaise notices the small but thoughtful ways that Cullen and Black showered upon Draco. He didn't understand why, but he had a feeling that those two were interested at his best friend.

'But we only know those guys this morning and they are acting like they are childhood friends of Draco'

He knows that his best friend is still oblivious to the obvious actions from the two guys.

'But are they interested in Draco being friends? Or something more?' he is too occupied by his thought that he didn't even notice Draco is besides him and ask him something.

He only snaps at his reverie when Draco nudged his sides "What?" he looks at him quizzically.

"Are you okay?" Draco asks him.

"Of course I am; why I wouldn't be?"

"You just zoned out.. Umm... Never mind…" Draco shakes his head and he turns his attention to the two guys who volunteered to be their tour guide.

The two men are currently on silent war.

"Draco and Blaise should sit at my table today" Jacob hisses at Edward.

"No, Draco should sit with me" Edward countered.

He can't explain what's happening to him but his instinct tells him not to lose and let Jacob takes the blond away from him even its 10 meters away from him. The feeling is new but welcome, he can feel something is changing inside of him and he likes it.

"Okay guys stop" Blaise stops their heated verbal battle before it becomes a heated non verbal battle.

He looks at them and sighs "If you really want us to eat with you that badly. Why should you guys sit at different table if you guys can sit on the same table? It's either we sit with you guys or not"

"Be sure the table is ready when we get our order, let's go Draco" he grab Draco's wrist and went to order something.

Edward and Jacob glares at each other.

"You can't have him" Jacob spat but in a quiet voice.

"You can't have him either"

"You have Bella"

"You love her"

"Not anymore" Jacob grins at the shock face of Edward.

"You're lying" Edward accuses.

"No, I'm not" Jacob counters and glares at Edward "What are you doing Cullen?"

Edward pause for a moment and answers truthfully "I don't know but I want to know Draco more." The werewolf didn't like that reason.

After from uncomfortable silence.

"I guess we have no choice but to agree with Blaise." Edward sighs while Jacob just nodded.

At least they both agreed something.

* * *

><p>Edward met with Jasper and the other vampires while Jacob met with Quil and the other packs. The two decided to combine their tables so the two wizards can sit with them. Their friends were looking at them like they caught a high fever or something even the people in the vicinity were looking at them just like their friends were looking at them.<p>

They all know that since Jacob Black and his friends first came here. Edward and Jacob were each at the others throat.

At first they were rivals for both Bella's affection and now this.

When Draco and Blaise came to their table, Edward and Jacob maneuvered Draco to sit between them again while Blaise stares at them questioningly but takes the offered chair from Quil.

The group greeted the two new students; they exchanged names and basic information about themselves while Edward and Jacob choose to savor the scent and presence of the blond.

Unknown to them, their friends were observing them silently. After the comfortable atmosphere and good lunch, the two wizards decide to pay a visit to the library.

Edward and Jacob motion to follow the blond angel again but their friends stop them from following.

Alice grabs Edward's right wrist while Quil grabs Jacob's front shirt.

TBC…

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Beta-ed by dragonfire7654321**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

'It's been a week since I met him' Jacob muses. He was currently at the park where he and the others agreed to meet. Unfortunately, he was the first one to arrive with his pack mates, waiting for Draco, Blaise and the bloody vampires to show up.

The werewolf thoughts were full of Draco whether it is night or day. All he can think about is DRACO. The blond teen was one of a kind; he isn't like any other people he met. No words can describe him. Jacob remembers the time when his pack bombarded him with questions.

_Flashback_

"_Enlighten us Jacob?"_

"_Is Draco your mate?"_

"_Did you imprinted him?"_

"_How about Bella?"_

"_Do you love him?"_

"_Do you want him?"_

_Question after question, Jacob feelt like his head was gonna blow._

_Trust his friends to notice his actions towards Draco._

'_Brilliant. Really Brilliant' he thought sarcastically._

_He glares at them but answers them honestly "I don't know what I feel about him since it has only been a few hours since I met him. Yes, I think and feel that he is my mate. Yes, I imprinted him a while ago. No, I don't care about Bella anymore nor do I have feelings for her. Like I said, I don't know what I feel for him but I want him, I want to know him better and I will make sure that no one will take what's mine."_

_His friends stare at him and hey nod._

_Wordlessly accepting his words and he is thankful for that._

_End of FlashBack_

For a week, he notices lots of amusing things about Draco.

Whether it's bad or good, he didn't care as long it's the blond.

His attraction for him seems to grow more with every minute he spent with him. He thinks about Draco's smile and realized no one can smile like Draco. He also like the blond's smell and knows that no one in this world smells like him. He likes every little thing that the shorter teen does.

It already embedded in his mind the things he loves about Draco. For him a week was long enough to fall in love deeply and truly. It's enough for him to realize that his werewolf self wasn't wrong to imprint Draco. It's enough for him to realize that he loves Draco and it's not just attraction anymore.

Sometimes he thought that Draco is not just an ordinary human and sometimes when those silver eyes meet with his brown ones, he thought that those eyes knows everything about him and knows him better than anyone ever has.

_Flashback_

"_What?" Draco turned to face him._

_They are in the library._

_A place where Draco always go when it's Recess._

_A place where he always know that Draco goes._

_He knows the blond loves books. He blushes when Draco's beautiful silver eyes focus on him._

_Every time those eyes turn to him, he unconsciously shivers with excitement. He mentally kicks himself for acting like a loony school girl with her crush but he can't help himself since no human being is as beautiful like Draco is._

_The blond boy raised an eyebrow._

_Jacob coughs awkwardly and raised his right hand to massage the back of his neck._

_A sign that he is nervous._

_He gave a cough again and mentally swallowed himself that if ever he acts like an idiot in front of his future mate. He definitely drowns himself in the lake._

"_Umm… Do you want to go to the new open carnival in town?" he blurted out._

_He mentally kicks himself again when he forgot that they are not alone on their table. His friends, Blaise and the Bloody vampires are there too._

'_Great, freaking great' he cursed himself for being an idiot. He wants to be alone with Draco, he just hopes that the idiots won't go with them._

_Draco looks at him with a questioning gaze and asks "What's a carnival?"_

_It caught this attention and also everyone at their table; he studied him for a moment, silently studying him as if Draco was lying but when Draco still silently asking him for answers that is the time he realizes that he wasn't joking._

_But when he was about to answer him._

_Edward Fucking Cullen butted in and ask Draco the same question he was about to ask._

"_You don't know what carnival is?" his voice is kind and soft. It's the same voice he uses for Bella but also a bit different._

_Jacob isn't blind and he can clearly see the passion in the vampire's eyes when he looks at Draco._

_Draco turns to look at Edward. Both he and the filthy vampire are on the both sides Draco._

"_If I know, I wouldn't ask right?"_

_Edward nodded and muttered an apology._

_He can clearly see that the vampire was mentally kicking himself for asking such a stupid question but in his part, he feels relief for not asking that question._

"_Umm… I can show you if you are free this Sunday?" Jacob request again. His eyes are full of hope that his future mate would accept his offer._

_Draco regarded him again but nodded. He then turns to Blaise who is currently in front of him._

"_How about you Blaise? You want to come?"_

_To Jacob's dislike and Draco's delight, Blaise answered "Sure, I don't know what carnival is also..."_

_Edward invited himself "I'll go too, haven't been in the carnival for a while"_

_The werewolf groans silently and the silver eyed boy smiles at the vampire who smiles in return._

"_How about you guys? Want to come with us?" Draco invited the other werewolves and the vampires to come with them._

_This time both Edward and Jacob groans in displeasure when their friends accepted the invitation and Blaise inwardly smirk._

_End of Flashback_

The werewolf frowns at the moment.

"Damn Cullen for inviting himself, he really got a thick head for doing that. No wonder he is a vampire, he is cold, too pale and too skinny. I for one am hot, toned and better looking than that vampire" Jacob curses.

"I will show him, Draco is mine to protect and mine to cherish. That vampire can have Bella for all I care"

His musing broke when someone called his name.

The voice is familiar to him.

The scent is familiar.

When he turns around a small body hugs him and he finally realized it is Bella who is currently hugging him.

Bella, came here from Arizona. He doesn't have time to react when she kissed him suddenly. He was caught off guard and barely has time to move when he finally realized what was happening.

A scent caught him and he immediately looks in front of him and found Draco looking at them with questions in his eyes.

His heart stopped at that.

To be continue….

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Beta-ed by dragonfire7654321**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Jacob look appalled when he saw Draco staring at them with question in his eyes and he fears that Draco would misunderstand the kiss.

"Oh... You have a girlfriend?" Blaise asks, his eyes narrowed at him.

Draco frowns when Bella is still clinging with Jacob. When Jacob notices this, he immediately pushes Bella aside with a little force but since he is a werewolf, the girl lost her balance but luckily Quil is there to catch her before her fall.

"Draco… She's… She's just a friend of mine" Jacob explains hastily.

He waits for the reaction but the smaller boy gave him nothing but a blank expression. Bella looks curiously at Jacob then turns to Draco and glares at the blond boy. Blaise and the others see this and then the Italian boy glares at the girl while the other frowns at her.

A heavy tension filled the surroundings but Draco decided to break the silence.

"Ummm.. We should go. I think Edward and the others are probably there by now" he smiles but the other clearly sees that it is strained. Jacob's heart drop even further at that.

"Where are you guys heading?" Bella asks curiously then turns to look at Jacob. She heard the name of her boyfriend.

'So that guy knows Edward too?' She frowns at the blond 'what did I miss?'

Jacob ignores her and continues his stare at Draco.

"We are heading for the carnival" he smiles again at her while Bella continues to frown at him.

"Who are you?" she asks coldly and the others can clearly hear the distain on her voice. Not the Bella they usually know.

Draco grits his teeth and forcefully stops himself to retort some rudely and Slytherin way for the girl. He didn't want to act badly in front of the others. He already told himself so many times, that he should change his bratty self and gain more patience. He wants these people to be his friends even though he didn't want to be friend with the brunette.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you" His voice is polite and he reaches his hand for her to shake it but Bella didn't even take it. She merely raises her eyebrow at him while she crosses her arms.

"Bella Swan" she answered coldly.

The others frowns deepen while Blaise narrowed his eyes at her and Jacob look at her with a strange expression on his face.

For Bella's part, she had every right to be rude at the blond since Jacob pushed her because of him and Jacob's attention is also glued to him. She didn't understand but she knows that the boy is a threat between her and Jacob. She knows Jacob loves her and she also loves him back but she also loves Edward. She wants to be the center of their universe. She wants both of them and both of them want her. She wouldn't let anyone take them away from her let alone a stranger and a boy.

"So, where are we heading Jacob?" she calmly ignores Draco and turns to face Jacob who is frowning at her. Anyone can see the displeased look on Jacob's face and the insulted look on Draco's.

"Like I said, we are heading at the carnival and you can invite yourself if you want" the wizard growls then after that, he walk pass them but Blaise and Jacob immediately follow him while the others continue to frown at Bella and follows them except Quil.

Quil shakes his head but he shyly gesture at Bella that she could come with them and he follows the others without looking back.

Bella huffs but she follows them. She only follows because Jacob is there and Edward is probably at the carnival by now.

* * *

><p><strong>At the carnival<strong>

When they arrive at the carnival, Draco's mood lifted when he sees the different rides and stores. He plans to enjoy every ride and store that the muggles invented. Edward and the others are already there so if the bitch would glares at him again just because Jacob decided to ignore her and focus his attention to him, he knows he can always count on Edward to shield him away from her glaring.

But fate must have hated him since the brunette kissed Edward also. The kiss was so much deeper than the kiss that she shared with Jacob awhile ago.

He bluntly ignores the kissing couple and asks Jacob "Do you know that they are an item?"

Jacob just nodded; he is still in silent mood since at the meeting place. He wants to clear himself, he wants to tell the small blond that there's nothing between him and Bella. He didn't care about the vampire and his future spouse. All he cares about is Draco's opinion of him.

"Draco…" He never finishes his sentence when he hears.

"What's wrong Ed?" Bella asks curiously, she didn't understand why Edward grabbed her shoulder and push her away from him. Like Jacob, Edward looks at Draco with eyes that Jacob did awhile ago. Her blood boils when she sees that. Now, the boy isn't just a threat for Jacob but Edward as well. She would never let that happen. Never. Ever.

The other seems to catch the tense atmosphere and shudder uncomfortably.

TBC

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


End file.
